


Like a Telescope, I Will Pull You So Close

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Somehow, They're disasters your honor, beauyasha - Freeform, kind of, spoilers for episode 112
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: There's still just enough time before an exhaustion penalty to be that much more of a pair of disasters.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	Like a Telescope, I Will Pull You So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm still screaming.

Beau figures she's got about half an hour before she risks being completely useless tomorrow.

And the chances are good they're not like, going anywhere? Even if Vess bullies Pumat into making the armor faster (she'll feel more bad about that tomorrow) the likelihood of them heading out…

Ugh.

"Schnuggle?" A Jester word if she has ever heard one. Had Jester offered Yasha to snuggle? It's an adorable mental image, but impossible to imagine Yasha telling her no. Probably just an inside joke, it's fine.

Waiting up for her, though. That one's harder to shake. She's seen Yasha sleep sitting up, knows there's a sheepdog part of her that wants to know where everyone is before she goes to sleep.

But not in a place like this, after a day with relatively few dangers.

Right?

There's the stuff with Molly, too. Yasha was probably a little on edge about all of that. _She_ definitely still is, somewhere under the alcohol that's wearing off way too quickly - at least she can still get drunk, she would have died if monk shit meant eternal sobriety - and the post-burlesque haze.

She tells herself it's because she's still a little affected that she rolls over to peer off the edge of the bed where Yasha's sleeping. She blinks. It's definitely probably _not_ the alcohol telling her that Yasha is awake and watching her.

"Hi," Yasha says softly.

"Um," says Beau.

A beat. "How's uh…how's the bed?"

"Fuckin useless," she says before she can think it through. "Way too soft, feels like I'm falling through the middle of it. How's ah…the floor?"

Yasha's face does something complicated in the shadows. "Kinda cold, but not bad."

"Hmm," says Beau. Is she really gonna do this?

"So, earlier…" Yasha begins at the same time Beau says, "schnuggle?"

They both pause, laugh nervously in the dark.

"Yeah," says Yasha. "It came up earlier. Jester thinks we should…ah…that, yeah."

Beau processes this a little faster than she might if the alcohol were actually still involved. "Wow," she says. Both of them look over at Jester, who has by now been snoring for real for a while. "I was thinking maybe she invited you for a…schnuggle."

Yasha giggles a little at the word, and Beau feels her chest light up a little at the sound.

"She didn't." Yasha says, "but….my offer still stands? There's room."

"Well," says Beau. "I mean. If you're cold."

"Not too cold," Yasha assures. "I…fuck, ugh." Her hands come up to cover her face, which Beau only half sees because she's got her own buried in the sheets at the edge of the bed. Yasha's hands slide down a little. "Will you just come down here?"

Beau is moving practically before Yasha's finished speaking; she nearly trips again over Yasha's leg in the dark, catches herself with a hand on Yasha's arm. Strong fingers wrap reflexively around her forearm, and she's a foot away from Yasha's face and they're just staring.

"So just uh…" beau's voice cracks a little. "Right next to you? On the carpet there?"

"Yep," says Yasha. Neither of them look away. "There's a bed in the way on the other side."

"Right." Beau sets her pillow down, watches Yasha's eyes follow it before coming back up to her. She manages to make it into a lying down position next to her, and looks over.

"Hi," Yasha says again.

"Sup." She waits. "You were right, is kinda cold down here."

"Right?" Yasha leans up a little on one arm. "I have, you know…a lot of body heat if you wanted to share. It's kind of just….going to waste."

Beau's pretty sure her face is actually on fire. Thank the gods for the dimness of the room. "If it's no trouble, sure."

"Oh none at all." Yasha moves the hand resting on the floor in front of her stomach and Beau wiggles in close before she can fuck this up by thinking too much about it, and then she's flush against Yasha's chest and the feel of her clothes against Beau's back is…so nice.

It feels correct to be lying like this, feels correct when Yasha's chin rests on the crown of her head and her arm naturally falls over Beau's waist. Her legs feel a little off, and Yasha's must too because they move at the same time to tangle them until it feels more balanced.

"You weren't kidding," Beau whispers. "You're super warm."

"Yup. Always have been," Yasha says back.

"Super hot too," Beau blurts.

"What?"

"Goodnight."

She feels Yasha exhale, imagines her smiling instead of thinking she's a giant dumbass because the world doesn't need both of them thinking it simultaneously, and she's still surprised when she hears it in her voice. "Goodnight, Beau."

There'd been a moment where Beau had been convinced that this was somehow worse than spending all night staring at the ceiling and turning everything over, but unbelievably she feels sleep coming. Maybe it's because there's no room to think of anything but the way Yasha feels pressed up against her. Who cares?

_Jester is going to throw a fuckin party,_ she thinks, and then she's out.

**Author's Note:**

> I went and checked my discord and from the time I said "I feel compelled to spit out 200 words just because I can't believe there's not anything there yet" to the time when I said "goddammit I have no self control," 20 minutes had passed. I just sort of leaned over and let the words fall out.


End file.
